Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: El odiarme depende de ti, el amarme depende de tu corazón ¿que es lo que elegirás? ¿La guía de la razón o el actuar impulsivo del corazón? La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac..._

_El sonido del segundero resuena en tu habitación. _

_Ahora has de estar leyendo esto. Una carta que ha aparecido «misteriosamente» en el Buró de tu pieza y quizá ahora te estés preguntando «¿Por que?» y la razón es sencilla, me voy._

_No me malinterpretes Vivio. No te estoy abandonando. Me voy de misión, mi primera misión como Enforcer. Estoy casi segura de que sabes a cual voy, pues de seguro Fate-san ha estado recibiendo regaños por parte de Nanoha-san y de vos por ir a una misión tan peligrosa._

_Así es, has adivinado, yo igual iré a esa misión. Aunque tenga apenas unos cuantos meses como Enforcer soy de las mejores, incluso me han comparado ya con Fate-san y nuestras maneras de pelear son demasiado compatibles, somos un duo increíble, aunque claro, no se compara con el que hace con Nanoha-san, juntas son Impresionantes. _

_Posiblemente te estoy aburriendo con tanta palabrería y estés a punto de botar estas palabras que plasman aquello que me ha dado tantas noches de insomnio, pero te pido que por favor no lo hagas. _

_Ya lo he dicho pero lo remarco, esta misión es demasiado peligrosa, y no hay muchas posibilidades de que un novato como yo regrese en perfectas condiciones como se que Fate-san lo hará._

_Tal vez debería comenzar a contar desde mi vida pasada pero no. Esta no es la historia de Claust Ingvalt si no la de Einhart Stratos._

_Lo diré de golpe. Estoy enamorada. Completamente enamorada... de vos._

_Ódiame, mátame o ámame. Eso no cambiara lo que siento. Ese bello y amargo sentimiento que me comprime el pecho y me impide pensar con claridad._

_Bien dicen que uno por amor hace cualquier estupidez y es cierto. ¿Recordás aquella ocasión en la que me fui a un bosque de un oxigeno venenoso para nosotros donde después me diste la gran reprimenda de mi vida? ¿Sabes porque lo hice? Lo hice por salvarte._

_¿Recordas el veneno? ¿Sabías para crear el antídoto se necesitaban de esas plantas? ¿Sabías que para que llegara aunque sea 1 tardarían 2 meses cuando solo te quedaban 4 días? _

_Prefiero morir ante de que te pase algo. Esa es la razón de que he aceptado la misión. Bien sabes el sentido de protección que posee Fate-san, el mío es demasiado comparable al de ella cuando se trata de vos. Si yo no i a te mandarían en mi lugar._

_Mi razón de vivir es tu sonrisa, la razón de que abro los ojos todos los días es para observar los tuyos. La causa de mis suspiros sos vos, cuando me encuentro en otro mundo mentalmente es porque solo divago una y otra vez acerca de tu ser._

_Y la razón por la que escribo esto es porque no puedo morir sin antes saber que has conocido mis verdaderos sentimientos. Aquellos que he sentido desde que me di cuenta de que agradecía al destino por habernos encontrado, ese día que peleamos sin parar y recite «Estoy feliz de haberte conocido Vivio» mientras estabas inconsciente y depositaba un beso en tu frente para después llevarte a tu recamara._

_Tal vez todo suene a despedida y tal vez lo sea... Pero, en caso de que regrese quiero que me des una sonrisa y me saludes con tu usual "Einhart-san" Pero si regresa solo mi cuerpo y corazón, hazme amarte de nuevo, así no sea correspondido..._

_El odiarme depende de ti, el amarme depende de tu corazón ¿que es lo que elegirás? ¿La guía de la razón o el actuar impulsivo del corazón? La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta._

_Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir._  
_Atentamente Einhart Stratos_

* * *

Eso es todo ¿Creen que debería hacerle una continuacion a este drabble?


	2. Chapter 2

A peticion de los lectores les traigo el segundo capitulo. Si quieren otro minidrabble para saber como le fue a Einhart. Haganmelo saber ;) cumplo sus caprichos.

Y a peticion de Kihara-sempai sera final feliz :D

Dedicado a vos sempai

* * *

_El odiarme depende de ti, el amarme depende de tu corazón ¿que es lo que elegirás? ¿La guía de la razón o el actuar impulsivo del corazón? La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta._

Eran las palabras que resonaban sin duda en la mente de la pequeña Takamachi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en las 4 paredes de su habitación.

¡Se había ido! ¡Le había dejado sola! ¡Y le deja una carta a la cual no podría responder!

—¡Einhart-san no Baka!—exclamo con toda sus fuerzas atrayendo la atención de su madre.

—Sucede algo Vivio—se oyó la voz de Takamachi Nanoha del otro lado

—¡Nanoha-mama! ¡¿cuando sale el vuelo de Fate-mama?!

—¿Are? Salió en la madrugada —dijo confundida cuando su pequeña adolescente le sujeto de los hombros.—¿Sucede algo?

—Einhart-san esta EN la misión —entonces la cobriza lo capto. Capto la preocupación de su hija.

* * *

— ¡Oh Einhart! Qué alegría que despiertas —dijo la rubia con sinceridad, pues había pasado 1 mes en coma.

— ¿Fate-san?—pregunto con duda observando la placa en su uniforme llevando una mano a su cabeza donde residía una venda.

— ¿Hai?

—¿Quién soy?

—Oh...Carajo... Vivio me matara...

—¿quién es Vivio?

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Como sigue Einhart-san?—pregunto Vivio a su rubia madre.

—Esto... Bien—dijo nerviosa tallando su nuca

—¿Ya despertó?

—Todavía no, pero pronto será...—dijo revolviendo su cabello en la misma forma en la que lo Stratos solía hacerlo.

—Quisiera verla

El corazón de Fate se encogió.

Suspiro.

—Habitación 523—dijo derrotada ante la mirada de su pequeña ya no tan pequeña. —Solo se cautelosa al entrar—pidió.

Vivio parpadeo confundida pero acepto.

_La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta._

Einhart definitivamente era una idiota. Ya sabia la repuesta, no había que pensarlo, ya que no seguí ninguna lógica. Era rebelde al igual que el corazón.

_La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta._

—Einhart-san...—dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrar a la chica en un sueño. Pero había algo diferente. Ya no estaba en coma, de estarlo habría maquinas pegadas a su cuerpo de todos lados.

Entonces le llamo la atención de Vivio, las anotaciones del doctor.

—Amnesia...—murmuro viendo el fragil cuerpo.

_Si regresa solo mi cuerpo y corazón, hazme amarte de nuevo, así no sea correspondido..._

—Einhart-san no Baka— dijo conteniendo el llanto.—¿Porque no hablaste antes? ¿Porque esperar que esta situación? Vos ya eras correspondida.

Vivio le daba golpecitos en el pecho logrando que se desertara. Claro que hasta que no sintió una mano acariciarle el rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas, no se dio cuenta.

—No llores—dijo en voz quebrada y un poco ronca por el sueño.—No se quien sos pero el verte llorar me ha dolido hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.

—Einhart-san

—Si, tal parece que ese es mi nombre.

_La decisión es solo tuya Takamachi Vivio y sinceramente quiero saber la respuesta._

—Te enamorare de nuevo.—dijo en voz baja pero aún así la peli verde la escucho.

—¿Enamorarme de nuevo? El solo ver a tus ojos y escuchar tu voz me han hecho añorarte—dijo—Creo que si me sonríes ya me enamorarias.

Vivio río ante lo sincera que estaba siendo. De no tener amnesia ni estarse muriendo de sueño jamás diría eso.

Einhart sonrió y acaricio los cabellos de la rubia en ese gesto que siempre hacían sorprendiendo a Vivio. Hay cosas que no se olvidan.

—Ahora ¿podrías decirme tu nombre bella señorita que me ha enamorado?

—Vivio... Takamachi Vivio

—Vivio-san...—ambas se sonrieron cómplices.


	3. Chapter 3

A peticion de los lectores les traigo el 3er capitulo. Ya saben ue cumlo caprichos para una cuarta parte.

Dedicado a todos mis lectores. Disfruten que me tiene a las 5am escribiendo esto x3

* * *

—Tengo sueño—fue lo que dijo la peliverde de ojos bicolor sentándose en el comedor de la familia Takamachi-Testarossa Harlaown.

—¿Y eso?—pregunto Fate mientras Nanoha le servía la comida al mismo tiempo que tomaba de su café.

—Vivio-san no me dejo dormir—dijo bostezando.

Al segundo siguiente ya tenía a Vivio encima suyo tapándole la boca. Y todo el café que hacia en la boca de Fate camino a su laringe ahora residía en la cara de la Stratos.

—¡¿Qué...?!—exclamo Fate mientras Nanoha se aguantaba la risa lo mejor que podía.

—Se la paso toda la noche haciéndome jugar OSU —respondió limpiándose el café de la cara.

Vivio le dio un ligero (nada ligero) golpe en la cabeza aun vendada de la Stratos arrepintiéndose en el acto pidiendo miles de disculpas mientras el matrimonio veía la escena.

—Lo lamento tanto—hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada.—¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Con que me sonrías es mas que suficiente—dijo acariciando sus cabellos de manera habitual.

Bien dicen que las viejas mañas no mueren, nomas miren a Einhart.

—Esto... Einhart—llamo Fate—No es por interrumpirlas ni nada pero ya se hace tarde para el chequeo.

—Cierto lo había olvidado, bueno aparte de todo—le vieron ligeramente escépticas

* * *

—¿Podré recuperar mis memorias? —pregunto al aire

—Yo creo que si

—¡Vivio-san! ¿Cuando llego?

—Te seguí—dijo en simple respuesta.

—Vivio-san ¿Porque se preocupa tanto por mi?—pregunto la peli-verde.

—Sos alguien muy especial para mi—dijo viendo al cielo recostada en el tronco del árbol observando el cielo y la mayor imito su acción—Además, ya te lo había dicho...—la mirada púrpura/azulada se clavo en la rubia—Yo te enamoraría de nuevo.

—Y yo igual ya te había informado que el solo verte y oírte me habían hecho añorarte y el que me sonrieras me hizo amarte por completo.

—Sigo sin creerte—dijo haciendo un puchero haciendo a la joven Enforcer reír.

—Mi cabeza te ha olvidado pero estas grabada en mi corazón con fuego—dijo sonrojando a la Takamachi.

El silencio perduro.

—No te gustan los hospitales, adoras la naturaleza y te encantan las Káiser Arts —dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y extendiendo su mano a la chica de mirada verde/rojiza .

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero enseñarte algo—dijo simple y la menor apretó el agarre en su mano y salieron caminando.

Fueron a un parque realmente hermoso, el ambiente era tranquilo y ahí pasaba una suave brisa. La peli verde condujo a la rubia a unos columpios.

—Este lugar es...

—Algo dentro de mi me dice que es especial porque está relacionado con vos.

—Einhart-san...

—¿vamos?—señaló a los columpios. Ambas se mecieron suavemente. No decían nada. La presencia de la otra era mas que suficiente para sentirse completas y vivas.

Los ojos bicolores de la Stratos miraban fijamente a los de la Takamachi Harlaown. El mundo alrededor había dejado de girar. Dejaron de mecerse.

—_Nyahaha... La mirada de Einhart-san es muy intensa_—dijo en una risilla.

—Te recuerdo—dijo en un susurro— ¡He logrado recordar! Todo gracias a vos—dijo feliz posándose enfrente suyo para cargarla y hacerla girar.

—Einhart-san bájeme por favor— pidió sonrojada pero feliz.

Unos labios capturaron los suyos.

—Te quiero Vivio—dijo bajándola para depositar un beso en su frente y después acariciar sus cabellos—Te quiero, te añoro y te amo.

* * *

¿Cuantos malpensaron lo que dijo Einhart al principio? (sean honestos)


End file.
